1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an equipment housing for medical devices comprising a closing flap for servicing purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such equipment housings are frequently used in blood treatment devices such as for example hemodialysis machines. Hemodialysis also encompasses hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration.
With these devices it is necessary to have easy access to the interior of the device for servicing. For this purpose a closing flap, which is attached to one side or to the front of the device via a hinge or pivot, is folded out from the housing. Technical devices such as for example the extracorporeal blood treatment module (EBM) are typically attached to this closing flap. By this means the service engineer can gain easy access to the interior of the device and to all sides of the EBM, since the latter is, at least substantially, outside the interior of the device following the opening of the flap.
In the manufacture of household appliances, hinges are also known which combine a pivoting and a sliding motion, as shown for example in DE 10 2005 021 540 A1 or EP 1,535,556 B1. And according to WO 2008/010004 A1 complex movements of flaps or covers may be realized via multi-section linkages.
In known designs of the closing flap of blood treatment devices, only one pivot axis is usually provided. In these cases the front of the closing flap, on which various adjustment and display units are located, faces downwards when the flap is folded out, so that it is not easily viewable by the service engineer.